Retarded Rick Fights SJWS
by TheAutisticDuo
Summary: Retarded Rick from dimension R-047 dreams of shitting in every dimension in existence. But when the SJW Cucklord dimension steals his oppressive white, cis Morty, Retarded Rick's dream is put on-hold.


Retarded Rick was in his garage eating a big, steaming plate of chicken tendies his daughter, Beth, made for him.

"Mmmmmmmmm Maerty Im really liek dis tednies!" Retarded Rick told his carer, Morty.

"Haha! That's great, Retard Rick!" Carer Morty answered, handing Retarded Rick a sippy cup of Booster Juice.

"Merter we gotsa go shit on the floors of every dimension." Retard Rick said, grabbing Carer Morty by the collar and pulling him closer.

Morty cringed at Retarded Rick's breath of chicken tendies, booster juice, and cummies, "O-okay, grandpa Rick."

Then, to Morty's surprise, Retarded Rick pulled out a portal gun from his loose, retard asshole, and shot a portal at the wall.

Morty slapped his hands to his face like that kid from Home Alone, "AAAAAAAAAAH! RETARDED GRANDPA RICK WHAT IS THAT IN OUR GARAGE AWW JEEZ RICK!"

"Its portel Mort."

"AWW JEEZ RICK THAT'S A PORTAL"

"It le portal hehehhehhh"

"AWWWWWW JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ RICK THERE'S A PORTAL!"

"Portel hehehhhhhhh"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"C'mon Roiteter" Retarded Rick grabbed Morty by his shirt and dragged him into the portal, leaving his lonesome chicken tendies on the workbench.

They went into another dimension where everyone was really gay but also cool. It was the SJW dimension.

"Aww jeez, Rick... This doesn't look like a safe space at all."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhut auhhhp dummy mert." Retarded Rick pulled off his pants, and took a huge, steamy, chicken tendie poopoo on the floor.

Morty's eyes widened and he slapped his hands to his face like that kid from Home Alone, "WWWWOOOOOW AWW JEEZ, RICK! YOU SHIT ON THE FLOOR!"

"hmmmm ya! :~)" Rick answered as he let out a quick fart to top his poopoo, then put his pants back on.

As Rick was putting his pants back on, they were approached by SJW Cucklord, Zoe Quinn.

"We don't take kindly to white, cis males in this dimension..." Zoe stated, crossing her SJW arms and complaining about videogames.

"whAT THE FRICK I'M AUTISMO!" Retard Rick shouted.

Zoe pointed to Carer Morty, "But _he's_ a white cis, _ABLESIT_ male!"

Carer Morty began to sweat, "Aww jeez, Rick! This isn't the dimension I wanna be in!"

"Stfu Morty we gotsa shit on the SJWS." Retarded Rick pulled down his pants and let out a stream of autistic diarrhea all over Joe Quinn.

She screamed, but could not do anything about it because Retarded Rick was a retard and that would be ableist.

"But, I can do this-!" Then, Zoe Quinn pulled out her cool Anti-Free speech tazer and tazed Carer Morty.

Carer Morty screamed and fell to the ground as electrical currents and cancer flowed through his body. Two more SJW cuckolds came and arrested him under the charges of cis whiteness.

Retard Rick was left there to ponder the autism that had just happened as Carer Morty was hauled off to the White Cis Gulag. He stood, staring down at his portal gun in one hand, and his poop-covered hand in the other.

"Im could going hoem... but im could aleso saeve carer morty by pooping... hmm i save him!" Then, Retard Rick took a ride in an Uber that was lacking in Hoola girl dashboard decorations, then drove up to the White Cis Gulag.

It was a huge compound, lined with electric, barbed wire fencing. Inside, Rick could hear the agonizing screams of countless of white, cis, straight males.

"The less mentally-ill you are, the more they torture you." Stated the Gulag Guard as Rick approached him.

"O ya!? That is GHEY!." Retarded Rick ripped his pants off, letting his wrinkly retard ass shrivel in the wind. He aimed his butthole at the Gulag Guard, then let a stream of steamy shit all over his face.

The Gulag Guard screamed as he was blinded by shit, and he soon died of dysentery.

Retard Rick grabbed the guard's gun, then kicked down the doors to the Gulag.

The guards inside screamed and dropped to zer knees, raising zer arms in surrender.

There was nothing they could do...

Retarded Rick was autistic, he was the most oppressed, and thus, they had to cater to his feelings.

"Where carer Morty?" Retarded Rick demanded, pointing the gun in the guards' faces.

One of the guards pointed to the other room, where Rick could see through a window his Morty shackled to the wall, being whipped by a bulbous, transsexual, gender non-conforming drag queen with leg hair for days and no tampon in, letting zes period blood run free.

Retard Rick slapped his hands to his face like that kid from Home Alone, "AAAAAAAAAAH! CARER MORTY IM SAVE YOU!"

He kicked open the door, aimed his bumhole at the drag queen, then in a spinning motion, covered the entire room with gallons of poop.

The drag queen was in distraught, but was powerless compared to Retarded Rick's intense autism.

"I'm identify as nigger too." Retard Rick freed Morty, then took out his portal gun and shot it at the wall.

They both ran through it and returned home.

Morty panted, obviously terrified, "Aww jeez, Rick! What was that?!"!"!"

"Hhhehehhhh taht was Rick and Morty Season 3 wubblubbdubbbduubbbbdububudbud!"


End file.
